1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to head-mounted face shield frames and more particularly to a light weight, ventilated, frame having an open tiered structure that provides rigidity while reducing frame weight.
2. Description of Related Art
In a number of industries, the use of a face shield provides protection for the eyes and face of the wearer from debris or biological materials. Increasingly, face shields are being utilized for preventing infections that can occur as a result of bodily fluid splattering that can arise within a number of occupations. A number of factors affect the acceptance of a face shield design, including comfort, ventilation, weight, ability to be securely retained in position, cost, and aesthetic considerations. The need for secure positioning and ventilation, which increases comfort while reducing the possibility of fogging, can be critical performance factors, especially in situations in which the face shield needs to be worn for extended periods of time.
The type of face shields being described herein attach to the head of a user with support arms that extend rearwardly from a frame upon which is retained a transparent face shield that affords debris and splatter protection to the wearer. To provide a secure and comfortable fit, the support arms are preferably configured to have sufficient horizontal stiffness to support a transparent shield which is separated sufficiently far from the face, without causing discomfort to the user.
A number of examples of practical face shields exist. Examples of face shields which are being increasingly utilized in a number of industries may be found in the following United States Patents by Timothy J. Landis, including U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,186 of Aug. 1, 1989 entitled “Combined Visor and Protective Shield”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,653 of Sep. 12, 1989 entitled “Protective Shield and Visor Supporting Same”, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,171 of Oct. 23, 1990 entitled “Protective Shield and Visor”, Design Pat. No. 375,583 of Nov. 12, 1996 entitled “Disposable Face Shield”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,522 of Dec. 2, 1997 entitled “Face Shield Apparatus”, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,808 of Jan. 25, 2000 entitled “Face Shield Frame Apparatus”. The above face shields provide numerous benefits and are included herein by reference. It will be appreciated, however, that the growing market for face shields is always in search of improved face shield designs that provide increasing utility, comfort, and style while reducing material requirements and manufacturing costs.
Therefore, a need exists for a lightweight face shield frame that can be maintained securely in position while providing ample ventilation, and which can be manufactured at low cost and stored compactly. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies of previously developed face shield designs.